Remnants
by GaLenMoOn
Summary: Torn away from his world, stranded in a fallen nation ruled by a brutal capital, he remembered little of his life before. He knew not how he came to be in the 12th district, or why he was there. But with the 74th hunger games looming dangerously over him, will his dormant memories and skills resurface?
1. Remnants

**Ah, the hunger games. ****I have to say, I thoroughly enjoyed reading the books. ****Especially the first one, so I thought I'd take a crack at writing a fic.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this prologue!**

_"__We do not remember days, We remember moments. __The richness of life lies in the memories we have forgotten." _

_—Cesare Pavese_

* * *

_Remnants_

* * *

_Past the veils of smoke and smog, past the desolate landscape and the bodies of the fallen, he stood. _

_Blue Eyes dull with exhaustion and grief, he stood his ground against the man before him. His clothes were all but gone, tattered, torn, clinging to his body by mere threads. Blood covered him like a shroud, leaving with him a sinister appearance that could only send men's hearts racing at first sight._

_He trembled from the pain, sharp sparks of agony rippling up and down his damaged body. Never had he been in so much pain. He could barely think, let alone move, but his eyes stayed fixed on the man hiding behind the thick smoke._

_Against the agony he willed his weakened muscles to move, because something was racing towards him. _

_Something big._

_Tongues of fire, red and hot, raced toward him, turning the very ground beneath his feet to ash. It traveled mindlessly, uncontrolled and senseless, searing the air around, singeing the surface of his stinging skin._

_Before it could engulf him, HE was in the air, weaving through seals faster than the eye could react, molding the little energy left within his body. Golden energy surround him. _

_He breathed out a torrent of wind so harsh, it tore through the ash and fire, banishing the flames like the rising sun._

_Smoke blanketed the landscape like a cloak._

_Almost as soon as his feet touched the ground, he ducked out of sheer instinct alone, narrowly avoiding a glinting staff as it sailed overhead, where his neck had been just moments ago. He felt a light swish of air as the obsidian staff soared past him and struck the ground behind, dark shaft chirping with electrical energy._

_He, a boy hardened by war, finally collapsed to the ground, knees smashing painfully against the rocky surface. _

_But he ignored it. _

_No physical pain could compare to the emotional trauma he was experiencing. _

_He took in a shuddering breath. _

_HE had lost so much. So many people. Those who had been fighting for his sake were gone, trampled beneath the feet of this man…_

_No, this monster he was facing. _

_Because what else could he be called? _

_He had traded his humanity, bonded with a creature that was the very embodiment of destruction, and for his own selfish motives. _

_The sky above him was darkening, gray clouds rolling across the night sky, as though the earth was preparing to weep for the countless that had perished in this bloody war._

_It was his birthday. _

_A hallow chuckle escaped his lips, blood seeping from the corners of his mouth. _

_He was dying. And on the day of his birth. He could feel his body shutting down, his heart slowing, his breath picking up, struggling to keep oxygen entering his lungs._

_If he could just close his eyes, then this nightmare would be over..._

_No. _

_He wouldn't, couldn't give up. Even if most of his comrades had perished in this lifeless land, there were still those that were placing their faith in him. Those too young to fight, or those too old to stand up and fight. Those too wounded to continue, and those who had trusted him to end all this suffering. _

_He could never give up. And if not for his sake, then for theirs. _

_He looked up once more, painstakingly lifting himself from the harsh, unforgiving ground. The smoke was clearing, and rain was falling, washing the blood from his skin, pelting his body without end. _

_His godly opponent emerged from the smoke, purple, rippling eyes piercing into his very soul._

_He felt a wave of fear rising in him. _

_Sasuke was gone, and only he and Madara remained. _

_This was it. _

_One last chance to end this war. _

_And he took it… _

…_just as he appeared before him, cold, lifeless hands wrapping painfully around his throat, squeezing the life and energy from his body. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't react. Blood rose from his stomach, forcing its way up his throat as a fountain. _

_His eyes were closing, shutting out light forever. _

_Too late. _

_But still wouldn't give up. _

The young man awoke with a strangled gasp escaping his lips, body lurching upward violently, shattering the tranquility of the silent room, and forcibly tearing him from the land of slumber and into the waking world.

Sea blue orbs eyes snapped open.

For a time he sat there, still and unmoving and _confused_, resting against the softness of his bed, panting and heaving as though he had run around the world and back.

His eyes were wide with fear, his parched mouth parting in a soundless scream.

_What's happening?_

Blue eyes blurry and unfocused, he searched his surrounding area frantically, wondering dimly where he was in the suffocating darkness. His clothes were drenched in sweat, his golden hair matted against his forehead.

A moment passed. He could do nothing but sit still, staring into the darkness. He could still feel those hands, those cold, lifeless hands tightening around his throat, squeezing the very life from him, threatening to crush his windpipe in an unyielding grasp.

Slowly, tentatively, he raised a trembling hand to his neck, half-expecting to find those fingers sucking his life away.

Nothing.

No hands. No unbreakable hold.

He breathed a sigh full of relief, wiping the sweat dripping down his brow.

"It was just… a dream."

Even though his voice was sure, his mind was not. When he closed his eyes, the fire, the smoke, the dismembered bodies; they still filled his mind as though he was there.

It took him a while to calm his raging mind, and a moment longer to realize it had been truly just a dream—a terrible nightmare, one that he was relieved to have awoken from.

The sun's piercing rays struck his eyes the instant he reopened them, eliciting an unsuppressed yelp. The young man lurched backwards in alarm, shielding his retinas with a single palm. The sun was rising. It was dawn, signaling the start of another day. Light flooded into his room, filtered through white curtains. As his eyes adjusted to his slightly illuminating room, he sighed, and tossed aside the covers on his bed.

"That same dream again…" He told himself with mild surprise.

He let loose a wary breath and shifted from the bed onto the floor, feeling the soft carpet swishing beneath his feet. The room was still slightly dark. It wasn't quite morning yet. But he knew he couldn't drift back to peaceful slumber. Not after his dream. The young man rose his arms in a long stretch, back arching and arms trembling with relief.

He sighed, scratching at his blond hair. "I'm not going crazy, am I?"

He soon found himself thinking on the dream, and realized vaguely that he had been having the same dream for the past few months. Each time growing worse and worse every time he slept.

It was always the same. It ended the same. He was always in a world of smoke and dust, bodies littering his surroundings, and his body covered in blood. Each time, he was staring into the most terrifying set of eyes, purple, ringed and cold as ice. But it was the pain, the immense pain that frightened him the most. Even in his dreams, it felt all too real, like he was living a nightmare.

He reached down to his stomach, and with one hand, trailed the strange scars that occupied the base of his abdomen. Jagged lines. A broken pattern. It pulsed lightly beneath his touch.

_His past._

These dreams were somehow linked to his past, a past that he could no longer remember. Save for his name, he knew nothing of who had been before, or where he came from. Or how he had come to be in 12th district.

Naruto Uzumaki.

That was his name. He was certain of it—as certain as the ground beneath his feet. Among all his uncertainty, it was the only sure, constant link to the past. He felt no doubts cross his mind. But when he tried to probe further, deeper into his mind for answers, answers to his dreams, there would always be none. Nothing but darkness, flickering images, and a feeling of queasiness.

_I need to get some air. _

He was breathing heavily again.

The crimson rays of dawn streamed in through closed curtains. It was bright enough to go outside now, at least. Flinging on a dark jacket and black trousers, he grabbed a small bag in the corner of his room and promptly exited, eager to leave it behind and escape to the outside world. The only place he felt a peace.

The hallway outside his room was vacant and dark, with no source of light in sight. He shut his door and moved silently through the hall, careful not to make too much noise as he climbed down the stairs, bag held tightly in hand.

He stopped when he had cleared the flight.

A door to his right was wide open, revealing a room of great size. He peered inside, searching out the occupants within. Two figures were there, lying in bed, side by side. One snored lightly. The other was eerily silent, trembling lightly beneath the dark sheets.

He felt his heart sink at the sight, and a frown etching his chiseled features.

The young man strode stealthily into the room, expertly avoiding obstacles that could awaken the room's occupants. He didn't want that. They both needed rest. Especially for today's events.

He chose to stand beside the person sleeping at the left side of the bed. A woman. She was beautiful, but worn. Her blonde hair was long and curly, spilling over her head and onto her delicate features. But her expression was the opposite of peaceful. It was scrunched up in pain. Almost as if sleep did nothing to ease her daily suffering.

Sadness made his legs feel heavy. He hated seeing her like this. So weak. In constant agony. If only he could do something to ease her suffering. Leaning over, he brushed the hair from her face and pulled the sheets gently over her trembling body. Her face seemed to relax at his touch, if slightly. He glanced at the man next to her and smiled faintly, then cautiously exited the room.

"See you later," he whispered with a smile, and closed the door of the people who had taken him in when he was but a child, waking with no memories of who he was.

Making for the back door was his next option. He never used the front entrance when he went out early in the morning. That would attract some wandering, curious eyes. Eyes that he did not want. And the last thing he wanted was somebody spying on him. Especially not some rule-abiding Peacekeeper.

Compared to those of his district, his home was certainly one of the largest. As he scanned the decorative interior of the house, he could not help but feel a touch of guilt. Guilt for having things that many didn't. Like a working Television. Running hot water.

And a moderate supply of food.

Because of this, he had grown to be far stronger and taller than most of the boys his age.

But he never enjoyed seeing people in need... or in pain.

Suddenly, he felt an image crawl to the surface from the depths of his mind, prompting him to take hold of his temples. A young boy, dressed in orange, sitting alone against a swing set flashed before him, and a feeling of loneliness flooded his being.

_Who?_

He blinked the image away, confusion, as well as nausea, welling up in him. But he forced both away. Now was not the time to daydream. He had some hunting to do.

Making his way past a few more rooms and stairs, and swinging the pack around his back, he finally arrived at his destination.

The door.

And when reached for knob, he was discovered.

"Naruto?"

He froze at the handle of the back door, slightly surprised but not alarmed.

_Did I wake her?_

He turned, already knowing who it was. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, blue eyes clouded with sleep and blonde hair matted against her forehead. Her delicate and pale skin seemed ghostly-white against the dimness of the room.

Madge.

She descended the stairs silently, concern evident in her features. "What're you doing? It's barley morning yet."

"I couldn't go back to sleep," He admitted, hand still gripping the silver handle. He attempted a smile. "Just wanted some fresh air."

Madge nodded, eyes landing on his hunting bag. "Just don't come back late…" She hesitated. "You know we have to be early for…"

"Yeah, I know." He turned around.

It was that day.

It was reaping day.

He really didn't like this day.

"And Naruto?"

He paused with a sad smile.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Something damaging happened to Naruto, and he can remember his past no more. As you can already tell, he was taken in by Mayor Undersee and given privileges that most in district 12 never had. How? Why? And When? Better yet, what did he do with these new-found privileges? **

**What happened to him ****will be explained if I continue. And that's up to you guys. **

**So what do you think? Good idea? Bad Idea? Don't be shy, tell me :)**

**Until next time.**


	2. Making a difference

**Thank you guys for the reviews :)**

* * *

_Making a difference_

* * *

The most silent day of the year.

These words could not for a second begin to describe the state of the 12th District. The normally bustling streets were still and unmoving. Roads and alleyways were quiet and deserted. Where many usually walked and talked, where abundant coal miners trudged forth, walking with silent steps, was untouched by their dust coated boots. The homes and offices at every corner remained void. Blinds and shutters were closed off tightly, as though such actions would somehow keep today's events away. Even the stray dogs and cats that plagued the place known as the Seam were nowhere to be found.

A single figure moved through District 12's unkempt streets. The subtle glow of the early morning sun touched his untamed, golden hair, shinning dimly against his whiskered cheeks. He walked with a passive expression, squinting slightly as he chanced a glimpse at the glimmering star above—rising from the horizon and setting the sky ablaze with crimson rays. Swung around his shoulder was a single brown bag, and in his left hand a knife could barely be seen. His other hand was stuffed into the pocket of his dark trousers.

There was purpose in his steps as his gaze swept across the nearly empty district.

Naruto had always hated the condition of this place.

Not only did the Seam speak of the poverty that permeated District 12, it also made him feel helpless, and maybe even guilty. That no matter what he did there would still be less fortunate people roaming the place he called home. And if there was something Naruto was certain about himself, it was the fact that he couldn't stand seeing people in need. The sight of starving children and helpless parents trying their earnest to provide for their family left a pit in his stomach. It made his blood boil and eyes narrow.

Ever since he could remember, the sight of those people had always filled his mind. It plagued him with the feeling that he needed to do something to help, because he at one point in his life—a point he could not remember—he had lived a life similar to the less fortunate.

It was point in time that had seemingly been wiped clean from his mind.

It was strange.

Naruto knew that something was missing—he always had, in a way. He could feel it in the back of his mind. As though there was a life he had lived before District twelve, and a place he had once called home. But try as he might such musings never seemed to bear fruit. One moment he would be staring off into space, feeling a stray memory threatening to burst forth. Then the next moment it would be gone from his mind, and he would be back in reality.

The blond-haired teen sighed and reached up to clutch his hunting bag.

Today was his birthday.

Or at least that was what had been decided when he was adopted. This was the very day that the Mayor had found him, and agreed to take him in.

_Eleven years._ He mused.

It had been precisely eleven years since that day. Since the day he had awoken outside of District 12. Eleven years, and yet not a single memory of his origins resurfaced. Indeed, he'd had subtle, untenable glimpses of this life before district 12, but it was never nearly enough. Only shards of a whole. Remnants.

He was sixteen now, corresponding with Madge's age. Eleven years ago he would have perished if hadn't been found and taken in by a single man and his wife.

He could hardly remember that winter night. But it had been one of the first things he recalled, wandering aimlessly in the darkness of District 12's outskirts, dressed in tattered orange and black clothing that could barely fit him, shivering in a world of falling snow and ice.

And reaching up with a hand, he pulled out an emerald necklace from his shirt. Another clue of his mysterious past. Every time he looked at the glistening stone, observed it, he would instantly be mesmerized and a feeling of safety would fill him.

Naruto would forever be indebted to the Undersee family for their kindness. Choosing, for reasons unknown to him, to take in a boy who could only remember his own name. They had cared for him. Loved him. Made him feel welcome as he learned about the world anew. About its pleasant sides, and of the horrors of the Capitol.

Madge was a sister to him. He loved her like one, and she was his best friend. Many even thought that they were blood related. It was easy to see. Both of them had blond hair and blue eyes, and maybe even a subtle resemblance.

He scratched his cheeks absentmindedly, feeling the light indentations of his whisker-like birthmarks as his eyes rested on the wide street before him.

Naruto's first destination became clearer and clearer as he walked. He unconsciously quickened his pace until he could see the frame of the abandoned warehouse that had once been used to house coal.

The Hob.

The instant he stepped within its proximity, the relative lack of people he had noticed at the upper parts of the Seam began to dissipate. A few even walked by him, heading to the Black market to acquire items necessary—to some—for survival. Of course, no matter what day it was there would always be those heading to the Hob. Even if the day was dedicated to the Reaping of young adults and children.

Moving through the growing crowd, Naruto carefully entered the massive warehouse. He was instantly greeted by the sight of hundreds of people, and his ears were soon filled with their many voices—individuals going about their business.

Compared to the other businesses around District twelve, the Hob was whirling with activity, even so early in the morning. And this sight did nothing but cement in his mind the true state of his district. That even on a day deemed for rest and preparation, many still roamed the streets looking for ways to find food. Shops were open all around him, selling various necessities to those willing to pay, trade, or bargain for a better price. From fabrics for clothing, to soaps for washing. Food was here—the necessity most valued by those living in the Seam. It was at every corner, grain, oil, and even meat.

Instead of purchasing food from more expensive businesses uptown, many chose to acquire food at the black market for cheaper, though the quality wasn't the best.

Whenever Naruto would sit down to a nice dinner with his family, there would always be a strong sense of guilt as he stared down at his warm, fresh meal. He knew that it wasn't right for him to feel that way. Madge had told him countless times that it wasn't his fault that more than half of District Twelve lived in poverty. It wasn't the Mayor's fault either. His adoptive father did all he could to improve the district as a whole, but without any real assistance from the Capitol, those implemented improvements yielded no tangible results.

Naruto couldn't help feeling like he needed to do something though. The tables could have been just as quickly turned when it came to his situation. If he hadn't been taken in by the Mayor and his wife, he would have probably been dead long ago, starving within days of waking up in a world unfamiliar to him.

This fact only managed to strengthen his resolve to go out and hunt for as many as needed it. If the Undersee household's act of kindness had saved _his _life, then he had no right not trying to help others in need.

One thing that he was grateful about was the fact that most of the peacekeepers didn't care enough to close the Hob down. Even the Mayor—partly because of his insistence—was kind enough to turn a blind eye towards places like these.

Stepping further into the bustling Market, Naruto realized how different—how alien he must have looked. He was by far taller than most of District twelve's inhabitants, standing at nearly six feet, and he certainly looked cleaner than those in the Hob. So many looked malnourished and filthy. Some hunched over by backbreaking work at the brutal mines. The very mines used to power the Capitol. About seventy-five percent of the coal mined was shipped to the city that enslaved his district, making electricity almost as scarce as food.

As the blond stepped deeper into the throng of chattering people, he could start to feel their eyes train on him. But he shrugged it off. He was used to this, for they knew very well who he was. The Mayor's adopted son. One of the most privileged people in District twelve.

To say he stood out like a sore thumb was an understatement.

Naruto caught sight of a several stares glimmering with jealousy and anger. It didn't bother him though. Of course they would be angry and envious. Some of them couldn't help it.

And despite his current situation, he could not help but reel under a wave of déjà vu.

The scene of so many burning stares was strangely familiar.

But those gazing at him with open disdain were essentially a minority. Most of those in the Seam could see past his status as son of the Mayor and look deeper at who he really was. They knew him not only for his affiliations, but for the decision he had made since he was eleven years of age.

A few even waved to him, and he smiled, nodding in their direction.

Naruto maneuvered expertly through the entering and exiting customers—passing multiple makeshift stands stacked with merchandise—until he reached the one person in the Hob that truly made him act natural around Seam residents.

Greasy Sae.

An older woman compared to those around her. She looked weary, but her eyes were strong. She had lived far above the life expectancy of a lot of peopling living in District twelve, both those in the Seam, and those uptown. Her stand was clustered with countless people trying to buy her food, or trade with her. She was among the most successful in the Hob. She was fair. People loved her cooking, and her prices were cheap—partially because of his hunting.

When he'd first met her, it had been a stroke of fate. He had needed someone who was willing to handle the animals he hunted, cook them, and give most of them away free of charge. No one else agreed to his deal. They all wanted to make money, not help those that really needed the food, or the animal pelts to stay warm in the winter.

And after tirelessly wandering the Hob he finally stumbled into her. Kind and caring, she had agree to his terms. And contrary to others' beliefs she had ended up making more money and having more customers than even he had expected. So much so that he had at one point asked her to open her on shop, but she denied, stating she liked the familiar feel of the Hob. She had so many customers that she at times needed helpers to distribute her goods.

The line before him was a testament to that fact.

Naruto wanted to be patient, but he didn't have much time. At two o'clock he and every other twelve to eighteen-year-old would be standing at the square, silently and fearfully awaiting the names to be drawn. His mood soured at the thought of another Reaping, unconsciously worrying for Madge's safety.

So he stepped out of the line and strolled to the very front of the stand, concealing his Knife and gently gripping his hunting bag.

He saw Sae behind the stand, giving out stew to a dark-haired woman with tired eyes. The woman's eyes brightened the moment she saw him. He instantly recognized her as someone he had helped when she had fallen ill and had no means to provide for her children. It had been a few months ago, during the winter months. He smiled at her as he moved to the side of the stand.

Sae didn't look up from her work, but she always knew when he came.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming today," She said.

"Hm?" he leaned against the side of the wooden stand. "Why wouldn't I come?"

"It's the reaping." The older woman reached over to grab another pot of steaming stew, trying to serve another willing customer. "Children your age usually sleep in today."

She did have a point. But he wasn't too fond of sleeping lately. Because falling asleep brought with it the prospect of another confusing nightmare.

He smiled and reached over to assist her with the pot. Its sweet aroma caressed his nostrils with tendrils of vapor. Just one of the reasons why people loved her cooking so much.

"You ask me this every year," Naruto noted. "You know I can't stay a day without hunting for them."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She sighed. "You work so hard for someone so young. You've done so much for me and those of the Seam, and you don't even want to be paid."

Naruto straightened up with another smile. "I do what needs to be done. Pay or not. I'll rest when everyone in District twelve sleeps with a full stomach."

"I understand." Sae pinned him with hopeful eyes. "But for me, take a break tomorrow at least. That's all I ask."

_But I might not be here tomorrow,_ he wanted to say, seriously pondering the possibility that he might be picked today at the reaping and on his way to the Capitol by tomorrow. It was a truly plausible possibility, considering the amount of times his name was in that box.

The prospect was strangely frightening and enticing.

"Fine." He answered, albeit reluctantly. "Just… just one day."

"Thank you." Sae smiled warmly, her wrinkling visage teeming a bit brighter. "Now, if you can, here's what I want you to get today…"

* * *

By the time Naruto reached the fence, the sun was already out.

He could feel its warm rays showering him, cascading down from the clouds above. He could feel the gentle breeze emanating from the world beyond the electrical fence that separated District 12 from the wilderness. Few wished to venture past this very fence, and fewer still ever tried. He was one of those that tried and also succeeded.

The fence that surrounded all of district twelve had not always been around. In fact they had been set up only about five years ago—due to the growing number of wolves and wild dogs invading the Seam.

He remembered dimly one of those days.

It had been the worst invasion.

A pack of wolves had found their way into one of the main streets in the Seam. No peacekeeper had been around at the moment. But he had been, stumbling uncertainly down an unfamiliar road. The pack had nearly attacked a little blonde girl that had been separated from her coal-mining father during the panic. He didn't know how he did it, but he had stood in the path of the vicious canines, protecting the girl at the cost of a few deep bites to the arm.

He hadn't seen that little girl for a long time. Her name was Prim, he believed. And the next day she had, along with her father, come to thank him as well as the Mayor with a gift. This had occurred just days before the father had been killed in a mining incident.

Naruto pulled up his leather sleeve and trailed the scars the bites had left.

It had been a strange day for him. The bites that should have broken his bones were healed within a week. Just like every other serious injury he remembered receiving. These only raised other questions of who he really was, and why he was having so much trouble remembering.

Stopping to listen for the hum of electricity, Naruto slid under a weakened area of the fence links.

In the woods he truly felt at home.

A grin etched across his features as he broke out into a jog, feeling the breeze against his face and hair. He moved deeper and deeper into the wilderness until he could no longer see District twelve.

There he began his hunt.

One thing Naruto had always found peculiar was his innate ability to hunt and kill. The first time he realized this was when he was nine, entering the woods for the first time. The whole scenery had just felt right. And using the knives he'd stolen from inattentive peacekeepers, he had caught and killed a few animals with an accuracy and precision he never knew he possessed. The fact that he'd hunted for hours also spoke of his strangely abundant stamina.

Sliding into a crouch, Naruto relaxed and listened.

A rustle here, a scurry there, none of it was lost to his ears.

Over the years he managed to _acquire_ several knives from various Peacekeepers. The huge nine-inch military ones.

He pulled three out and took the heavy hunting bag off his shoulders. Then he waited patiently as something moved in the bushes ahead and three squirrels ran up a tree a few meters from him.

A lynx burst out from the thick bushes, trying to escape his sight.

Naruto took aim, let loose the knife, turned and released two more knives at the scurrying squirrels, and smiled with satisfaction.

He counted three thuds.

The lynx collapsed, the knife embedded deep within its neck, and the two squirrels were pinned to the tree.

Suddenly an image flickered to life before his eyes.

It was him, throwing strange black knives at dozens of white targets, and missing each and every one of them. A black-haired boy next to him, on the other hand, made each target perfectly.

"_Dobe." _

Naruto twitched and shook away the images and continued his work. He moved across the forested region naturally, fishing by the lake, hunting by meadows and towering trees.

And by the time he was finished, the sun was high above his head, risen beyond the horizon of District 12. He was remained with twenty-eight fish, seventeen squirrels, and the lynx he'd first encountered.

"Not bad," he hummed, sitting down closer to the district to inspect his spoils. He wrapped the fish together with a rope, tied the squirrels, and then put them in his hunting bag. The lynx, he left it next to the bag as he laid his body in the grass, placing his hands under his head, and staring up at the blue sky above.

He smiled and let his mind wander. For the first time since waking to the day of Reaping, he truly felt at ease. He could almost feel the nature surrounding him, pulsating with life, could almost reach out to touch its essence.

Naruto never got over the fact of how relaxed he felt here, lying under the shade of a tree. It was surreal. Familiar. Like nature itself was calling out to him, asking to be taken in. He would have stayed like this all day if it wasn't for the reaping and the game he needed to deliver. But just for a little bit, he would bask in the moment.

_Crack!_

Naruto slowly sat up as he heard a twig break beneath a person's foot. He could almost guess who it was behind him. And turning around, he confirmed his speculation.

A dark-haired girl around his age stood behind him. Dressed like a hunter, she held in her hand a beautifully crafted bow, with a sheath of deadly arrows around her shoulders. He knew this girl. She was someone he saw often in school, a friend of Madge, and Peeta's life-long crush. She was the older sister of that sweet little girl that had nearly been torn apart by a pack of wolves.

Katniss Everdeen.

In her eyes he could see a spark of caution. He rarely saw her in the woods, because he always came out so early to hunt and ventured deeper than she normally did, but when they did see each other, she was always wary of him.

"Katniss," he greeted with a small smile.

She nodded and slowly moved across the earth, leather hunting boots sliding gently across the green tendrils of grass. A natural hunter's movements.

Naruto chose to stand up, picking up his bag, as well as the lynx beneath him. Her eyes snapped to his relatively large catch.

"You're here early… like always," She stated dryly. "Nice catch."

"Today's a good day for hunting," He mused, then began to walk towards District 12's electrified fence. He didn't have much to say today. It was the Reaping, after all. But before he passed her by, he paused and pulled out three fish and two squirrels.

He handed them to her, but she stopped him, gray eyes glinting with mild defiance. She was a strong individual—that much he could tell, and he found that side of her admirable.

"I can hunt on my own."

Naruto nodded. "I know." He didn't wait for her reaction as he placed the game in her hands. "Good luck today at the square."

Then he began to walk away, back to drop off his catch at the Hob.

"My sister…" Katniss whispered.

He paused. "Hm?"

"Prim told me to tell you happy birthday."

"Huh, she knew about that?" He grinned and began to walk away, waving over his shoulder. "Tell her I said thanks."

* * *

After dropping off his day's work at the Hob, Naruto found himself walking in a street significantly cleaner than those of the Seam. A few people were out now, but not nearly as much as what was normal. He figured over half of the district was still sleeping, or preparing for the Reaping.

The scent of fresh bread struck his nostrils as he moved ever closer to his last destination. He was now standing in the area that served the District's wealthiest. Shops were nearly at every corner. From the butchers, to the grocers, they served quality food compared to the Black market of the Seam, but not quite up to Capitol standards.

One shop caught his attention. The blond male moved swiftly until he was standing at the entrance. Another fresh scent of bread stuck him as he moved in, the ringing of a bell above the door alerting those within of his arrival.

He saw only two people in the bakery today. A middle-aged woman, and the one person he considered his closest male friend, a blond male around his age.

They noticed him at once, but the woman instantly smiled when she saw him.

Naruto didn't like her. At all. Her smile was only there because he was the 'Mayor's son.' He'd seen her on many occasions heartlessly toss out of the shop those who were unable to pay the set price of her bread. As well as brutally hit her youngest son with kitchen utensils. Her husband was much nicer though.

Before leaving earlier, Madge had given him some money to buy a few loaves of bread, instructed by the Mayor the previous night. If Naruto had his way, he would have given the bread to someone who really needed it, but he knew very well that there was a time for everything. And now wasn't the time for that.

He placed his order and watched as the woman yelled at her son to make it quick. And he did, wrapping the loaves and bringing it out from the back, still warm and steaming.

"Mom, can I help him carry this out?" asked the son. His mother nodded slowly with narrowed eyes.

Once out the door, Naruto grinned at Peeta.

"Help me carry it out? Great excuse."

"Hey, I had to make something up on the spot." The boy mumbled, handing him the loaves.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked, gratefully receiving the bread.

"So I could give you this." A cupcake with a single candle on it was proudly displayed. "Worked on it this morning. Happy Birthday, I guess."

Naruto was genuinely surprised, stunned into utter silence, but still glad nonetheless.

"Wow… thanks a bunch, Peet."

"No problem." Peeta smiled, pulled out a lighter, and set the candle ablaze. "You're supposed to make a wish, or something."

Gently clutching the bread with one arm, Naruto took the cupcake and blew away the dull flame.

"So what'd you wish for?"

A grinned etched across Naruto's whiskered features.

"That you'd finally have the confidence to talk to Katniss Everdeen."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Peeta said, cheeks tinting pink at the mention of Katniss. "But seriously, what did you wish for?"

He paused, slightly tilting his head. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Naruto smiled softly.

"I wished for the end of the Hunger Games."

* * *

Back at the Undersee household, Naruto let loose a sigh. He opened the front door to the massive house with one of his keys, sliding in as quickly as he could. He made his way into the kitchen, in which he set down the warm loaves of bread.

It would be used to celebrate _when_ he and Madge were not called for at the Reaping.

If_ none of us are called, that is..._

Naruto sat on a stool and cautiously cleaned the knives he'd used to hunt.

The house was quiet, and he wondered dimly why it was so. But the silence was soon broken when he stood up and left the kitchen.

He met his sister in the small hall. She was fully dressed and dazzling. Her blonde hair was tied up beautifully in a blue ribbon, and her snow-white dress was of good condition.

The thing that caught his eyes most was the golden Mockingjay pin pinned to her dress. It was one of the families' treasures, passed down from Madge's aunt to her. From what he knew about her, she had been chosen for the Hunger Games long before he came along. The 50th games to be exact. She had died a meaningless death within the games, and even though Naruto had not met her, he knew he would have loved her.

Her name was Maysilee Donner.

Madge looked him up and down and her lips tightened into a small smile. "You're back."

"Yup," Naruto answered, raising his arms in a stretch. "Did ya miss me?"

"Not for a second." Madge moved closer to him, wiping at the dirt and grim that coated his dark leather jacket and orange shirt. "And mom won't be too pleased if she hears you've been walking around the house covered in filth."

"Fine. Fine. I'll go clean up," he promised, patting her gently on the head, much to her annoyance.

But the thought of his adoptive mother's horrible migraines made him grimace.

"How is she?" he asked.

Madge looked upset. "She's trying to hide the fact that she's in serious pain. She won't be able to come with us to the Square."

Naruto visibly deflated at her words. "What's she doing now?"

"Sleeping." The blonde girl sighed. "Just barely."

What had started out as persisting headaches after her twin sister's death in the 50th Hunger Games had transformed into terrible migraines that had left her bed-ridden for the past few years.

"What about Mayor?"

And since Naruto had been first introduced to his adoptive father as the Mayor, he had never for as single day ceased addressing him by his title.

"Dad already left for the square. He has to get things in order, after all."

She was silent for a moment.

It seemed like she wanted to tell him something more, but a knock on their back door stopped her.

Who could that be?

Naruto wanted to ask Madge, but she told him that he should clean up, and that she would handle whoever was at the door.

She was already moving down the hall to the back door. He just shrugged and followed her suggestion, slowly walking behind her until he could reach the stairs that led to his room.

It was strange. Nobody ever visited on reaping day. Most were usually too busy spending time with their family, or sleeping.

By the time he reached the stairs, the back door was already open and his sister was talking to two people.

He couldn't see who it was at first, but when he leaned closer he saw two people.

Katniss, as well as her hunting partner.

Naruto's brow rose at the sight of her. She stood just outside his home, side-by-side with Gale. In her hands were the fresh strawberries the Mayor loved so much. She looked just like him, muddy and dirty, revealing the hard work she'd done in the woods. Her black hair, even though tied in a braid, was scattered. Her boots were brown with mud, and her father's hunting bag, worn out and faded, was stuffed with food items.

She caught his gaze for a moment, before he climbed up the stairs to prepare for the Reaping.

* * *

It was one-forty by the time they left, saying goodbye to their sleeping mother before departing.

_Only twenty more minutes. _Naruto thought.

Perhaps today was his last day in district twelve.

The age old idea echoed in his head.

After all, his name had been in the box more times than he could count.

And the reason?

Naruto could not stand seeing family after family starving for lack of food, especially during the winter. And it was a decision he made at twelve years of age, to enter his name multiple times for a tesserae.

It wasn't illegal, nor did he need the food for himself or his family. He always gave it out. No matter how meager the supply of food was, he still gave it away. All at a higher risk of being thrown into the games. Maybe one of the highest for his age group.

But even after all this, he had yet to be called into the games.

That was something that had always puzzled him.

Naruto didn't care though. All he wanted was to help his district, even at the cost of his life.

And He would rather himself go to face the bloody Hunger games than any innocent twelve or thirteen-year-old.

He chanced a glance to his right, where his sister was walking beside him. She had been quiet the whole time since they left their house. That didn't worry him. She had always been a quiet, reserved girl by nature, starkly different from him. Especially since it was the reaping.

Naruto frowned when he noticed her hands gripped tightly to her white dress. She was also slightly ahead of him.

Something was bothering her.

"Madge, what's wrong?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Nothing..." she murmured, but he barely heard it.

"Come on," he pressed. Besides having her name in the box only four times, she had next to nothing to worry about. "If you're worried about being call-"

She slowed to a halt and swiftly turned to him, frowning.

"It's not me I'm worried about," she whispered, and his eyes went wide. "It's you..."

Naruto's eyes found the cinder coated road. Of course she would be concerned. That was just her nature.

"Don't worry about me, Madge. I'm your older brother. Let me do the worrying," He told her softly.

"But you have such a high chance of entering the games," she said, voice wavering. She moved closer to embrace him tightly. "I don't want you to die."

"And who said I would die?" he whispered playfully into her ears. She pulled away from him and stared straight into his eyes.

"Did you need to enter your name so many times?" she protested. "I don't even know why Mom and Dad let you."

Naruto smiled gently. "I can't stand seeing people suffer. I had to do something—you know this, and they wouldn't be able to stop me anyways."

Madge sighed and began to walk once more.

"I just hope you aren't called."

It was nearly two o' clock when they reached the town square. It was a strange sight for the Mayor's children to arrive so late, but Naruto didn't care, nor did Madge. It was still, after all, reaping day, when whether you came six hours early or one minute before the reaping, you were still in danger of being called for the Hunger Games.

As more and more people moved into the square, Naruto made sure Madge was always beside him. They had never been apart during a reaping, and he wasn't going to start now.

They quickly signed in and were taken by armed peacekeepers, along with every sixteen-year-old, to the middle of the square. The Seventeen and eighteen-year-olds were ushered to the front, and the rest, fifteen to twelve, in the back.

They awaited the reaping in tense silence. No matter how many people were in the square, nobody made a single sound. There was a tangible tension in the air as the moment drew closer. Naruto felt Madge's hand tightly grip his, and he held on tightly as well. She always did this and would not let go until the reaping was over.

Around him were the terrified faces of potential tributes. Many of them were shaking. Some on the verge of tears. No matter how many times they went through reaping day, it was still a frightening thing, from their first time to their last.

He quickly moved his eyes over a sea of trembling teens, counting familiar faces, until he spotted Katniss to his far right, standing almost twenty feet from him.

She stood still, with her head held high. Her face devoid of worry for herself, but perhaps worry for her little sister or her hunting partner.

And looking around once more, he realized he couldn't find Peeta.

There were three chairs on the stadium, two of which would seat his adoptive father, and Effie Trinket. The Mayor was already speaking. The last chair was reserved for none other than Haymitch Abernathy, district twelve's last surviving Hunger Games winner. And Naruto resisted a smirk as the man staggered unto the stage like a drunken man.

Scratch that. He was drunk, terribly so.

Naruto then chose to ignore the Haymitch. The Mayor, who had just finished his grand speech, looked a bit fearful, perhaps because of Haymitch's performance, which would be broadcasted around the nation of Panem. Naruto tried to catch his gaze, but couldn't. There were simply too many people in the square for the Mayor to see them.

He then quickly introduced Effie Trinket, in order to gain some sense of control over the reaping.

The bright and cheery woman moved up to the podium with a smile.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She bellowed, "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

As she rattled on about the capital, Naruto tuned out until she was finished.

"Ladies first!" Effie's voice brought him back, and his heart instantly speed up.

It was time for the drawing.

Everything went slowly, as Effie moved to the glass ball filled with hundreds of names. She reached in extra slowly—all for suspense—and dug her hand into the pile of names. And it was even quieter than before as she pulled out a single slip.

He bit his bottom lip. This part he always hated. Because there would soon be at least two families suffering the probable loss of a child.

And there was a probability that it would be his family.

His sister's grip on his hand became tighter, her hands shaking. Not for herself, he realized.

But maybe for Katniss…

Effie moved to the microphone once more, stretching out the torturous wait. She smoothed over the paper and read it.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

It was worse than he'd expected.

He felt Madge's hand tighten in his.

She was safe. But Naruto wasn't the least bit satisfied with who had been called. In fact his heart lurched at the sight.

But he could only stand there as the tiny twelve-year-old walked to the stage, face paler than snow, little hands trembling uncontrollably.

The crowd of eight-thousand were silent, but Naruto couldn't image what Katniss was going through.

"Prim!"

Naruto jerked. Her voice reached him, and he turned to her. The sea of teens parted for her alone. There wasn't the slightest bit of hesitation in her steps. And with a wave of her arm, she pushed her sister behind her.

_No…_

"I volunteer!" Came her strong but pained voice.

He stiffed once he processed her words.

"Lovely!" Effie intoned, angering Naruto further. To him, everything was a daze as Prim tried to stop her sister, before she was pulled away from Katniss by Gale, still violently trashing in his arms.

"Well, bravo!" Effie continued, "That's the spirit of the games."

Naruto trembled.

"What's your name?" asked Effie.

"Katniss."

"I bet my buttons that was your sister..."

Her voice went dull in his ears.

The world around him was no more.

A sudden pain seized his mind before he could react, and strange images flashed before him. Past a world of mist and frost, he saw himself on the ground, surrounded by countless mirrors of ice. There was too much smoke, too much fog. Each mirror occupied the reflection of the same figure, poised to strike with deadly needles.

But in front of his prone form stood another figure, black hair ruffled, blood pouring from his grave wounds. He panted with exertion as countless needles pierced his skin, effectively shielding Naruto from the figure in the ice.

The images dissolved into nothing, and he was back at the square, looking at Katniss Everdeen on the stage and the people of District 12 raising three fingers in the air.

What did I just see? He wondered, slightly shaken by the familiar vision.

Someone had protected him—just as Katniss was now protecting Prim!

But that didn't matter at the moment.

Because by the time he looked to Effie, she was already reading the next name.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

**So Naruto _didn't _volunteer. That plot device has been used a lot already. **

**For those that might still not understand what's going on, let me explain. The concept is really simple. During the climax of the fourth war, something unpredictable happened to Naruto. In the aftermath, Naruto is found on district 12's border, and he is no longer seventeen. His body was reverted back to that of a child, roughly five years of age, and he could only remember his name.**

**So he was raised in District twelve and adopted by the Undersee family. I see Naruto as someone who wouldn't sit idly by as people in the District suffered. He would at least try to make some kind of difference.**

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it.**


	3. You care too much

I did some more research on amnesia, and one thing many amnesiacs have in common is frustration. Naruto _will _be frustrated at times.

Enjoy~

* * *

_You care too much_

* * *

Her words cut through the air like a searing knife.

A pulse of fear and anticipation surged through him as Effie Trinket's voice reached them, reverberating through the crowded town square, echoing with the sound of glee, and ringing painfully in his ears.

Naruto Uzumaki, she'd called.

That was his name, and it had just been announced for the whole of District 12—No, for the whole country of Panem to hear. He stood frozen for a moment. Time seemed to slow down, his heart pulsing in his chest, thudding in his ears, and blocking out all sound. In his temporary stupor, he could vaguely feeling Madge's hands weave around his, encompassing his fingers in a hold so tight that it tore him from his momentary reverie.

Naruto turned to her horrified expression, and his heart sank. The look on her face hurt him more than the fact that he had just been selected for the Hunger Games. She looked even paler than usual, looking up at him with wide, frightened blue eyes. And this hurt the more. She was still so concerned, putting aside her own personal feelings and worrying for his sake.

But Madge said nothing, and neither did Naruto, her hands still holding onto his.

Naruto looked away, for he could not bear the sight of her heartbroken visage. All of District 12 was silent, even more so than when Primrose Everdeen had been called and when Katniss had risen to take her place. The massive screen in front of the town square displayed him and his sister clearly. Every camera was focused on him especially, the well-known _Mayor's_ son.

The residents of his district were still, perhaps in shock. So many were gaping openly. The teenagers standing in the square waiting to be reaped were more stunned, and he didn't know whether to feel gratitude for their concern, or trepidation for his imminent participation in the games.

Then Naruto took a step, and the sea of adolescents made a path. He took another step, and another, feeling Madge's grip on his hand growing weaker and weaker until he could feel her hand no more.

He glanced back, giving her a faint smile, and mouthing, 'I'll be fine.'

The blond male didn't wait to see her reaction, because he was already turning around and moving to mount the stage. The cameras followed his every move, the eyes of thousands boring into every angle of his physique. A wave of familiarity once more washed over him. Their stares, their intense gazes, the sight was eerily familiar and overwhelming.

Naruto clenched his fists, but they did not shake. Strangely, he could hardly feel any fear as he moved. An unbidden surge of confidence suddenly filled him. His heart now beat steadily in his chest. His vision was clear, his mind aware, taking in so many faces and so many expressions. His body almost moved on its own, passing the parting wave of teenagers, as though a different part of him—a forgotten part—had taken control.

He caught sight of so many he knew and interacted with on a daily basis. He named them all in his head, recounting the times they had spoken, the times he had helped them, and the times they had helped him.

In the distance, he could hear displeased murmuring emanating from the watching crowd, beginning to grow louder as he began climbing up the stairs that led to the stage.

For the first time Naruto saw the Mayor—his father—seated on one of the three designated chairs in front of the stage. Their eyes met; a flash of tangible sorrow filled Mayor Undersee's brown gaze. His face was pained as Naruto gave a subtle nod in his direction, to which the Mayor returned, a gesture they had always shared.

Naruto tried not to frown as he met Effie on the stage. She seemed too ecstatic, a glow of excitement oozing from her every pore. She knew very much who he was. He had seen her in person a few times during Reaping days past, and there was no doubt in his mind that she was excited to be witnessing a little more drama this year.

"A volunteer _and _the Mayor's son," she gushed, speaking into the Microphone. "How wonderful! Let's give a warm welcome to our male tribute."

To his infinite surprise, and Effie's stunned confusion, just as they had done with Katniss, District 12 granted him their honorary three-fingered farewell, raising their arms firmly into the afternoon sun. Everyone, from the oldest adult to the youngest child—none were exempt from this display. And this simple action left a tremendous impression on him, one that filled him with a heightened love for this district—_his_ district.

But then reality struck.

It appeared with little warning, slamming into his chest, and driving the air from his lungs.

The confidence that had risen moments ago seemed to fizzle away. His heart soon began to race, and he was sure he looked as pale as snow, certainly not a good first impression to those watching from the Capitol.

It was truly happening, he realized.

He was leaving District 12—to fight. To participate in a game that would have only one survivor. He could perhaps be dead in a few days. The fact settled upon him like a rock in the stomach. And for many reasons, he felt like he wasn't ready to die. There were still so many things unanswered, so many questions regarding himself—his past, his identity—that he needed answered.

_No, _Naruto reasoned. _I can't die. I won't die. _

He found Katniss casting subtle, wary glances at him, even as District 12 concluded their final farewell. She stood on Effie's other side, hands at her waist, body facing an audience comprised of both District 12 and the whole of Panem. Her eyes were strong, seemingly unwavering. But that was only on the surface. Naruto could see the smallest inklings of fear in her, yet she contained it well.

_Katniss, _Naruto mused.

They were not friends. They were barely even acquaintances.

Still, something about her made Naruto have a deep, profound respect for her.

Was it her uncanny strength and stubbornness? He didn't know, but it reminded him so much of himself.

How would he bring himself to kill someone like her?

"_Kill me."_

Naruto's eyes widened at a familiar, surreal voice ringing softly in his ears.

An image blurred to life before him: the same world of ice mirrors and falling snow and a masked figure.

_H-Haku?_

It was gone in an instant, and his head began to hurt, just as his father stepped forth to begin reading the Treaty of Treason.

"…the Tributes may now shake hands," Mayor Undersee said when finished with the dreary, repetitive speech.

Naruto met Katniss' eyes and held it there, gazing into her warm gray orbs. She didn't look away.

He took her hand in his, and was surprised by how perfectly it fit within his own.

Hopefully he wouldn't need to kill her.

* * *

The Reaping concluded just as quickly as it had begun.

He and Katniss were ushered into the Justice building by heavily armed Peacekeepers, hasting them along with an occasional shove of the shoulders.

Naruto grumbled, shaking their hands away from him. "I'm sure we can walk on our own."

The treatment did in fact improve after his complaint. They were then escorted into separate rooms and left alone. He and Katniss parted ways without a word.

Naruto sat down in one of the comfortable chairs, sinking into its soft surface with a sigh. He looked around the exquisite room he now occupied, taking in porcelain walls and beautiful paintings. It wasn't a strange sight to him, because he'd been in the Justice Building on many occasions, wondering from a young age why most of District 12 did not look like this place.

His turbulent mind drifted as he awaited his first visitors. He thought about the people he had come to know, the hobbies he had come to enjoy, and the district that had saved his life.

How he would miss it.

But something was bothering him, other than the immense anticipation for the Games. It was his strange, vivid visions. They were becoming more frequent and nauseating. Yet, he would gladly welcome them if they led to any clues of his origins.

"Haku…" Naruto murmured, recalling the name that had recently come to mind.

When he thought of that name, he would be filled with both sadness and happiness. A mask would appear and he would glimpse the delicate features of a girl. Who she was, he did not know. But what he did know was that she was very important to him.

Naruto sighed once more, leaning back against the chair. Impulsively, he reached into his white shirt and pulled out his single, bright gem. He held it tightly, felt a pulse of calm as his hands touched it smooth, glistening surface. It was his only link to the past, a part of him that he could not cope without. It was special, the one thing he knew had been with him from the start—from eleven years ago.

The door clicked open.

Naruto looked up from the glinting emerald. His first visitors were just as he had expected. Madge walked in, and a moment later Mayor Undersee did as well. His adoptive mother wasn't among them. This upset him a bit, but he understood that she was probably still asleep, sedated by pain-numbing medicine.

Naruto gave a smile as they spotted him, rising from the chair. Madge spared not a second. She collided with him, wrapping her slender arms around his torso so tightly that it took his breath away.

"Madge…" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her as well. He looked at her, taking in the expression of sadness on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said softly, seeming angered. "It's not your fault. None of this is. The Capitol—they're the ones responsible."

Shock rippled across his features.

The way she talked so distastefully about the Capitol, something like that could get someone killed. Yet he didn't stop her, neither did the Mayor, who was now at his side, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Even though he was formally dressed, Mayor Undersee's mannerisms spoke opposite of his appearance. He looked tired, weary of all that he had seen today.

"She is right," he said, eyes fixed firmly on Naruto's. "You've only ever wanted to help, and you are paying the price for your kindness." He became determined. "I promise you my boy, that I will put everything I have into improving our District."

"You've done so much already," Naruto reasoned. The Mayor wasn't the problem, the corrupt Capitol was.

"Then I will do more," Mayor Undersee stated, smiling.

"I'll miss you," Madge suddenly said, looking up at him. She still held tightly unto him. "Do your best. You… you can win. I'm sure you can."

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Naruto knew that their time was almost up when he heard a knock on the door. The peacekeepers didn't immediately barge in and drag his visitors out because of their status, but their knocking was still quite harsh.

Madge seemed to cling tighter, and he saw his father become more frantic.

"I don't have much time," the Mayor divulged. "But I need to give you something… something I should have given you long ago."

Naruto had noticed the small package earlier. His father had been holding it in his other hand since he entered the room. It was a little cardboard box tied shut with a black rope.

"When your mother and I found you on that winter night, I knew you were something special," he quickly explained, handing Naruto the box. "In fact, you came to us, half-conscious. Yet, despite being so injured, you didn't give up."

It was one of Naruto's earliest memories of District 12.

He recalled a snowy day, nothing but white. He remembered crawling out from a hole and walking for what felt like miles until he collapsed in the arms of Madge's—his—mother.

Naruto gripped the box he had just been handed, swallowing hard.

"You're going to make it through this. I know it," the Mayor said. "Even though you aren't my flesh and blood, I still consider you my son."

He nodded, taking the words of his adoptive father in. "I understand, and don't worry," Naruto supplied, grinning. "As I said, I'll be back before you know it."

Undersee gave him a smile and gripped his shoulder one last time. "I'll make sure your mother hears that."

The door opened again, and a Peacekeeper stood there, asking respectfully for them to leave. The Mayor nodded and turned away. Madge gave him one last hug before leaving, whispering something in his ear.

"Don't abandon Katniss…"

Then they were gone, the wooden door closing softly behind them.

_Don't abandon Katniss, huh? _

Damn. Now he may actually have to help her. He cared too much about Madge not to listen to her silent plea. Katniss was her friend. But she would also be _his_ enemy. Naruto groaned, but shook it off.

Now, he had something else to worry about.

The package the Mayor had left.

He wondered what would be inside, and anticipation gnawed at his chest.

So with shaking hands, he untied the rope that bound the box. He took a breath and opened the cardboard container.

He glimpsed something bright, and his eyes widened.

It was a headband.

* * *

The door opened upon his surprise.

Naruto started as Peeta stepped in. He looked up from the tattered, dark headband in his lap, hands lightly shaking. The glistening metal, the soft black fabric, and the symbol of a leaf, it was all so familiar. But to his frustration, he felt no spark of remembrance. No vision. No memory.

Nothing.

Peeta walked silently, holding a little bundle. He sat down across from Naruto, sinking into the soft chair without a word.

Covering the box, Naruto focused on his friend.

"You Idiot," Peeta muttered.

Despite his recent frustration, Naruto cracked a tiny smile. "Hey, it was bound to happen."

The boy across from him frowned, leaning back with a sigh. "Of course it was," he began, running his hands through the soft, velvet couch. "How many times did you even enter your name?"

"For the tesserae?"

"Yes."

Naruto hummed thoughtfully. "At least sixty times."

"How's… that even possible?" Peeta asked, utterly confused. "You can only take one for each member of your family."

Peeta _was _technically correct. Since he had only four people in his family, himself included, Naruto could only opt for four. Because the option for the tesserae began at age 12, he should only have had his name in the raffle 25 times since he was now 16. However, after much _persistence _and a few pulled strings from the Mayor, he was painstakingly able to raise his family count to 14, thus increasing the amount of times his name would go into the raffle.

Starvation was normal in this District. It wasn't uncommon to see people lying motionless in the streets of the Seam. It was saddening, but still a reality. Either they were sick, or old, or had been injured in the mines.

Naruto always gave the food from the Tesserae away in the end, choosing to risk his life so that he could help families that were truly struggling to survive.

No one else would have been allowed to do this, but he had been. After all, the capital _loved_ drama. The son of a Mayor participating in the Hunger Games would be a huge hit.

"It's done, Peeta," Naruto said. "No matter how I did it, it's done."

Peeta grumbled, shoulders sagging in defeat. "You care too much," he murmured.

Naruto actually smiled at that. "And _you_ don't? Giving out bread doesn't count as caring?"

His fellow blond had nothing to say. They both slipped into a comfortable, cordial silence.

Because Naruto had known Peeta for a long time, there was no awkwardness between them.

He first met the baker's son when he had been sent to buy some bread. Then he met Peeta again in school. They were both competitive, always seeing who could do one thing better. Whether it was racing, wrestling, or baking (big mistake on Naruto's part).

But it was always fun. It always reminded him of someone...

"So you and Katniss, huh?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Who are you going to root for?"

"That's not very funny," Peeta lamented, frowning.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry…"

Peeta sighed. "Well this sucks. Just when I wanted to finally beat you in the wrestling match at school."

Naruto smiled sadly. "Did you go see her?" he asked.

The dirty blond hesitated, then shook his head.

"Hey," Naruto protested, "If you have something to tell Katniss, now's a good time."

"I-I can't…"

Naruto shrugged. "Suit yourself."

They sat silently once more, until it was time to leave. Peeta stood up and began to walk away.

"Here." He threw a bundle of cookies at Naruto. "Another gift. Good luck."

* * *

Naruto expected to have a good amount of visitors, but the number that came to him was overwhelming and humbling. There were so many of them that the allotted time limit of one hour wasn't enough, so most couldn't visit. The majority of people who came were from the Seam. Some of them he didn't even recognize. They came to thank him, and it left him in stunned silence. Greasy Sae had come, even Katniss' little sister and mother had come to visit.

Was what he had been doing so special?

If one had the power to help someone less fortunate, why wouldn't they?

People he'd entered a Tesserae for came to him with tears in their eyes. All the hunting he had done, they remembered it.

By the time it was over, Naruto couldn't help but feel content, despite the fact of the Hunger Games looming over him.

He was taken out of the Justice Building by the Peacekeepers, placed in a car to the train station, and he found himself casting one last glance at District 12.

The train station gleamed with the flashes of numerous cameras. Reporters swarmed the platform like angry bees, taking pictures and following their every move. He and Katniss had to stand next to each other, in front of the train doors, while countless pictures of them were taken.

Naruto held the headband Mayor Undersee had given him, gripping its sturdy metal frame.

It was important to him. He just knew it.

Naruto then began racking his mind for any clues. Anything that could be linked to this headband. He thought and he thought, searching the deepest parts of his mind, trying to remember his earliest memories, attempting to go back even further. Before that snowy day.

Again, nothing.

He was sweating now, fists clenched. His head throbbed, and he felt sick.

"You alright?"

Katniss' voice intruded on his mental deliberation. She was looking at him strangely, eyebrow raised.

"I look bad?" Naruto asked, gaining some sense of control.

"You _look_ sick," she replied dryly. "Funny, I didn't peg you as the fearful type."

"Yeah?" he inquired jokingly. "I didn't peg you as the concerned type."

Katniss faltered, but said nothing. She had a point, he thought. He was looking flustered, and in front of the cameras too. This would definitely harm opinion of him at the Capitol.

Not that he really cared, but he was getting increasingly tired of always trying to remember.

It was frustrating.

So Naruto decided, looking up and facing the cameras. He was done trying to remember.

He had to focus on what was coming. His life was on the line.

Whatever was happening to him would pass, and he would be back to his normal self again.

Right?

* * *

Naruto was sure Katniss would be in awe, but he definitely wasn't. They had boarded the train not too long ago, and the rooms they were given were exquisite. This didn't faze him though, because he was more used to things like this than someone from the Seam.

They were each given their own personal chambers with a bedroom, dressing area, and private bathroom with a shower. Still, he was not impressed.

What did impress him, however, was the large assortment of clothing that was provided. He found a nice orange and blue hoodie without sleeves, and he instantly wore it, ignoring the fancier sets of fabric. Then he collapsed on the bed.

A window was next to him. He had the option of setting the glass to transparent, or opaque. He chose transparent, and looked outside the window as the train whizzed by countless trees at amazing speeds.

This whole situation felt like a dream.

In fact, his whole life in District 12 felt like a dream—a sort of blessing.

He was grateful for being found and taken in. He was grateful for having a family.

Having a family…

He smiled softly, despite all things. This one made him especially happy, even in the worst situations.

Naruto placed his headband at his side. And for the first time he tried it on, wrapping it around his blond, spiky locks. It fit snugly, made him feel safe.

But he would soon have to decide on what to take to the Games. His necklace, or this headband.

* * *

The evening meal was spectacular. Even Naruto was surprised. Katniss sat next to him, and her expression was even more stunned. She'd never seen such food in her life. Hell, even he hadn't seen food so rich.

Katniss ate slowly and in a well-mannered fashion. Despite the abundance of food, Naruto didn't really take to it as much as Katniss did. Well, that _was_ the case, until the noodles arrived.

It was a rare treat in District 12, even within his household.

Naruto literally inhaled bowl after bowl; when it came to noodles, there was no end to his appetite.

"At least _one_ of you has decent manners," Effie noted, dabbing at her face with a napkin. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

Naruto froze, brows furrowing tightly. He'd _known _those two. Abel and Talia. Effie's comment sent a wave of annoyance through him.

"They were too busy providing for their families to have the time for _manners_, Effie," he hissed, calming himself with a breath. "But I guess you'd never know the feeling."

Effie's lips tightened, but she said nothing. She couldn't say anything because he was right. And she knew it.

Katniss was looking at him with agreement in her eyes. She continued eating, but this time, she did so in a much undignified manner, trying and succeeding in further annoying Effie.

Naruto's lips twitched upward.

* * *

After supper, they went to a compartment to watch the recap of the reapings. Naruto was interested at first, but after taking note of the pompous behavior of some of the tributes, he lost interest. Then it was regained when he a witnessed a crippled boy from District 10, a young red-haired girl from District 8, and an even younger dark-skinned girl from District 11.

Then it was their turn.

"That was really brave, Katniss," Naruto admitted after the recap had shown them both.

They were seated on a plush couch, and Katniss pulled her legs inward, hugging her knees to her chest.

Effie, who had been strangely silent for a while, nodded. "Very brave indeed." But then she began complaining about her lopsided wig, and how embarrassing it was for it to be broadcast to the whole country.

Katniss smirked, and Naruto laughed lightly. He soon found himself looking at her, eyes roaming her features. Her jet-black hair appeared soft, her face looked delicate, and her gaze was strong. He could see what Peeta liked about her. She really was pretty.

He also spotted something on her that made him look closer.

Pinned to her shirt was Madge's golden Mockingjay pin.

Katniss caught him staring, and he moved his gaze away—just as Haymitch staggered into the room like the drunken man that he was. He swayed wildly, and Naruto feared for the man's safety. He rose up from the couch, and Haymitch vomited unto the beautiful carpet. Effie squealed with disgust. But before the man could fall in his own mess, Naruto caught him, wrapping his arm around Haymitch's torso.

"Easy there," Naruto said, supporting the drunkard.

"I miss supper?" he slurred.

"You surely did," Effie huffed, flustered and disgusted. She tiptoed around the pool of vomit and fled, probably to go alert someone of the mess.

"What day is it?" Haymitch asked deliriously. "Is the Quarter quell over? Did I win?"

Naruto and Katniss shared a glance. She then moved to help support Haymitch. Naruto didn't need her help—he was strong enough to easily lift Haymitch—but he was still grateful that she offered.

"Let's get him to his room," she suggested. Naruto nodded, and they led the man back to where he'd came.

They tucked Haymitch into his bed covers, making sure he was comfortable. The man was soon fast asleep, so they quietly left him and began walking to their own rooms.

"It's kind of sad," Naruto began, walking beside her.

"What is?"

"The fact that this game ruins the victors," he answered. "And I don't blame him."

Katniss remained silent. She seemed to be struggling with something. Naruto figured that she didn't want to get close to him and form something even remotely close to friendship, just before they would be forced into that arena.

He wasn't sure what to do either, but then he remembered Madge.

"So Madge actually gave that to you, huh?"

Katniss glanced down at the pin, nodding. "Honestly, I'm not sure why she didn't give it to _you_."

"Because I already have something," he said, patting his chest, where his emerald was underneath his hoody. Well, he had two things. "And also, maybe because you're her friend."

Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

Naruto cleared his throat, sheepishly scratching at his blond hair.

"She… told me not to leave you alone."

Katniss' head snapped to him, eyes slightly narrowed.

"She did?"

"Yup, she really cares about you, even though she doesn't show it," Naruto continued. "Always talking about you at home."

It was small, but he could make out the smile on her lips; but then it was gone. She stopped at her door, seeming to revert back to her previous state of mistrust.

He couldn't blame her. They were both going into a fight to the death. Trusting someone would be difficult, and even he himself was having doubts.

But if they did become friends, who was he to stop it from happening?

Katniss opened her door, then whispered something that made him smile.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

* * *

**Writing powerful characters can be fun and all, but what's really fun is writing about someone with real weaknesses and doubts. Naruto's amnesia does all of this; sure, he will be powerful at the end, but writing about his struggles up to that point is what I believe makes for a good story—I hope.**

**Katniss. If we look at the original Hunger Games, she had _huge_ problems trusting people—at first. I don't see why this wouldn't be the case with Naruto replacing Peeta.**

**I also wanted to try something different; instead of the star-crossed lover plot being rehashed, how about a plot where they gradually get to know and _love _each other?**

**And for anyone interested, the actual amount of times Naruto's name was entered for the drawing is _84_. For Katniss, it was 24. For Gale, 42. **

**Last thing, this will be mainly in Ruto's pov. Katniss' pov will appear, but rarely. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. I _do_ hope I still have some readers out there.  
**


	4. We'll be the exception

Any Star Wars fans here? If so, and you haven't seen the movie, my only questions is: why haven't you seen it?!

* * *

_We'll be the exception_

* * *

_He watched them with bated breath and shaking hands, hiding behind a tree, clutching a giant scroll to his chest. He trembled with fear and uncertainty—not knowing what to do, what say, or what to think. _

_There were two men behind the tree; one was severely injured, taking in harsh breaths and bleeding profusely. The second man had snow-white hair, smirking smugly with a giant shuriken slung across his back. _

_It was dark and the sound of swaying leaves filled the night sky. _

"_If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want," the white-haired man announced, spreading his arms apart. "There's no way that Demon fox wouldn't try to use that kind of power."_

_Clouds parted, revealing a full moon. _

_And the bleeding man sighed._

"_Yeah… the Demon fox would do that." He took in a ragged breath. "But Naruto is different… I've acknowledged him as… as one of my excellent students."_

_The white-haired man sneered, inching dangerously close. But the bleeding man did not stop. _

"_He may not be the hardest worker, and he's clumsy, so nobody accepts him. He knows what it is to feel pain." He smiled proudly despite the blood and pain. "He isn't the Demon fox… he is a member of the hidden leaf village…_

"…_He is Naruto Uzumaki."_

* * *

He awoke slowly and silently. His senses steadily returned to him, and he felt the softness of the bed, the warmth of the covers—heard the sounds of a moving train, and took in the sight of an extravagant room.

Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes, attempting to blink away the images that had permeated his dreams all night long. He yawned and stretched, intentionally popping his joints and arching his back. For an instant, he wondered where he was, sweeping his sharp gaze over the neat, yet vaguely familiar room. The walls were painted a rich blue, the soft carpet a deep, beautiful velvet.

And he recalled the events of yesterday, remembering with great clarity the reaping, the town square, saying goodbye, and a vomiting Haymitch. His heart sank at the thought of the impending Hunger Games, a tremor of trepidation tingling up his spine.

Going by the speed of the train, they would be in the Capitol soon.

Naruto tried to suppress the feeling of fear that was steadily growing within him, but he barely succeeded. It wasn't like he wanted to be afraid; he just couldn't help it. The Hunger Games was steadily approaching, and his dreams were getting more and more conflicting, filling his thoughts with strange images and words that sent his heart racing.

So far he had told nobody of them, and he didn't plan on ever telling anyone. Not even Madge. This was something he had to deal with, something only he could deal with. He never liked worrying others, so he would keep this to himself, for however long it would continue to happen.

"I need a shower," he decided, rubbing at his spiky mane.

He threw the covers from his body, rose from the soft bed, walked out of the room, and went to his designated bathing area. Naruto stripped himself of his shirt as he stepped in, walking upon cold tiles; and the first thing he saw was a grand mirror, clear and streak-less. He moved to the sink and rinsed his face with cool, refreshing water, shocking himself into a more wakeful state.

Naruto gazed deeply into the mirror.

The face that stared back at him looked worn and conflicted. He observed his whiskered cheeks, and his messy blond hair.

His eyes continued to roam the entirety of his exposed torso. Strong, chiseled muscles adorned his upper body—a visible result of years spent hunting in the woods and getting enough to eat. He touched his upper forearm and felt light indentations—scars, bite-marks from years ago, when he had protected Katniss' sister from being attacked by a pack of starved wolves.

"Ouch."

He winced, recalling the attack vividly. It had hurt. Badly. But the injuries healed within a few days, much to his surprise. The scars never truly left, though.

Naruto then slid his hands to his abdomen; he observed the faded, black markings on his stomach. He lightly traced the broken pattern, feeling a strange pulse, a surge, warming the surface of his fingers.

Sometimes these circular patterns were visible, other times they were not.

But then he remembered a small part of the dream he'd had, and something of a tiny smile blossomed.

"I'm... not a demon…"

Naruto whispered it quietly. Those words put him at ease, melted away all the tension he had been feeling since waking up.

He stripped away his remaining clothes and stepped into the shower, where he was soon engulfed by warm, cascading streams of water. He sighed with relief, and for a moment he wondered if Katniss was taking a shower as well. His young mind was suddenly filled with vivid images of her bathing, and his eyes went wide, and he felt warmth in his cheeks as he _tried_ to shake the thought away.

An image sparked before him—that of a spiky-haired man giggling perversely.

* * *

It turned out that he was awake early.

Judging by the lack of activity in the train, Naruto figured that some people were still asleep. The sun was just beginning to rise, coloring the blackened sky golden. But, surprisingly, the breakfast table was already being set, even so early in the morning. He walked through several train cars, finally deciding to eat the cookies Peeta had given him yesterday. It wasn't much, but it was still delicious.

And he soon found himself missing District 12 and his family. He started to worry, and wondered about the people struggling with him gone.

For a while, Naruto stared out one of the train's massive windows. He observed miles and miles of untouched land, having been uninhabited for many, many years. He watched large trees blur by, giving way to clearings and glistening blue lakes.

He almost felt like he could reach out and touch it; he could just feel the life emanating from the outside world, and he so wanted to lay down under the sun, leaning against a sturdy tree.

And he savored this moment, for it could be his last time witnessing something so beautiful.

Naruto stayed like this—mesmerized by nature—until breakfast was ready. A servant that didn't speak led him back to the dining area. There he found Haymitch seated at one of the tables. Going by the thinned red liquid in his glass and the bottle of alcohol in his other hand, he was drinking again. At the very least, he looked a bit cleaner than he did yesterday.

Haymitch noticed him and chuckled, leaning back against the beautifully crafted chair.

"Well if it isn't the Mayor's son!" he exclaimed and raised his glass. "Rare seeing people of your _status_ here."

Status, huh?

"Ah, so you actually recognize me?" Naruto took a seat, smirking as he spoke. "Rare seeing you lucid enough to know who's in front of you."

"Funny," Haymitch replied as he poured some clear liquid into his glass. "Very funny."

"I try," Naruto said, shrugging.

Some people from the Capitol arrived and began placing more drinks on the table. He took one, orange juice, drank it, and felt the cool liquid against his tongue.

"Never thought you'd end up here," Haymitch admitted, taking a sip from his now-alcoholic fruit juice.

Naruto leaned back. "Guess you were wrong."

"I suppose all that extra _helping _you were doing got you here."

The blond frowned, but held his ground. "I don't regret the risks I've taken for District 12."

"Is that so?" the older man asked and took another sip.

It wasn't like they really knew each other, but with Haymitch being one of the richest people in District 12, and him being part of the Undersee family, they had without a doubt bumped into each other a few times.

Almost everyone in the Seam knew he hunted, but the fact of him taking multiple Tesserae was something only a few people in the District knew: his family, Peeta, and those he'd assisted _with_ the Tesserae. He made it clear that he wanted it to be kept a secret, and that was his only condition to the people he helped. And if it was for the sake of food, people were very, very secretive.

But Haymitch had somehow found out about his actions.

The only thing that really surprised Naruto was the fact that Haymitch had managed to actually keep his mouth shut about it.

"Looks like this year's Hunger Games might actually be interesting after all," said Haymitch, chuckling.

Naruto felt a bit of irritation well up in him. Sure, Haymitch had problems to deal with, but it still annoyed him that the man didn't seem to care about helping the tributes he was given. Maybe this was the reason why District 12 had been doing so poorly for so long. All those lives, gone, without Haymitch putting forth his best possible efforts.

"Don't worry, Haymitch," Naruto assured. "District twelve will definitely come out on top."

Haymitch seemed to ponder on those words, rhythmically moving his glass, causing the red liquid to circulate within its transparent contours.

"We'll see."

More people from the Capitol came; they placed dish after dish on the table.

Effie walked in, and the moment she and Haymitch made eye contact, an argument erupted. Naruto was suddenly taken aback, forced to listen to the unrestrained bickering; something about it seemed so _familiar_. They launched sizzling insults back and forth, with Haymitch coming out on top in the end. Even Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that last, vulgar comeback. Effie turned with a huff, muttering curses and storming away with a steaming cup of coffee.

Katniss came a moment later, rubbing her eyes. She wore the same green outfit, with her elaborately braided hair. He continued drinking his juice, and Haymitch waved her over while still laughing. She sat down next to him, and he nudged her shoulder.

"Morning, Kat."

Her eyes narrowed at the newly-given nickname, then he saw the smallest of smirks. "Hey, whiskers."

His lips twitched, and he unconsciously scratched at his cheek with a finger.

More food was served and he and Katniss ate with even more enthusiasm than last time. Katniss looked a little on the green side after eating, due to her not being used to food so refined. For a few moments she observed Haymitch as he ignored most of the food and continued to drink.

Haymitch paused to inspect them, exaggerating a hum as his eyes swept from Naruto to Katniss.

"So what do I have here, a spoiled brat, and some girl from the Seam?"

"He's not spoiled…" Katniss stated flatly, mesmerized by her steaming cup.

Surprised, Naruto looked to her, curiously tilting his head at her defending him. She just shrugged and took a sip of hot coco.

"And she's not just some girl either," he added.

Hearing his words, she stopped sipping for a second, then finished the rest of her hot chocolate.

There was a pause.

"You're supposed to give us advice," she told Haymitch.

Another pause.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," Haymitch answered, erupting into another fit of laughter.

Katniss glanced toward Naruto, but he was barely paying attention anymore. His mind was whirling beneath Haymitch's words. He blinked and was instantly immersed in a forested area surrounded by dozens of young people. A purple-haired woman with a mesh undershirt grinned sadistically at him, hands on her hips.

"_Just don't die!"_

He shook his head. As the vision dissipated, he found Haymitch laughing louder than ever and Katniss seething, gripping a knife angrily.

And she threw it.

Glass shattered as the blade broke through their mentor's glass of alcohol, which he had still been holding, poised to take a sip. Shards rained upon the table; red juice spilled onto his hand. Haymitch suddenly stopped laughing, studying the broken glass for a moment.

Silence reigned.

Naruto saw Haymitch twitch.

Then the man moved.

But before he could reach halfway across the table, Naruto had a knife at his throat, freezing him in place.

"I didn't know the Hunger Games already started," Naruto grinned mockingly, pressing the knife to the man's trachea, making sure not to break skin. Just a little more pressure and he would be bleeding.

Haymitch seemed to consider their actions, and he sat back down, narrowing his eyes as he observed them once more.

He wiped his dripping hand against the tablecloth.

"So you two have some backbone, huh?" he asked, then stood up to walk around them. "This could work. This could work…"

Katniss' eyes followed Haymitch's every move, wary that he would try to hit her again.

"Oh calm down, I wasn't _really_ going to hit you," he told to her. "Now, both of you stand up."

And they did. Naruto crossed his arms while Katniss stood stiffly at his side. Haymitch continued to circle them, prodding at them with his fingers. It was quite annoying.

But he soon stopped.

"Alright, I've decided to help you two," their mentor announced, stroking his chin. "I believe we actually have something here. So I'll cut you a deal. Don't break my glass _ever_ again, and don't interfere with my drinking. In exchange, I'll give you a helping hand. All you have to do is listen to everything I say, alright?"

Naruto nodded reluctantly, arms still crossed. Well, at least _some _help was better than no help.

"Very soon we'll be reaching the Capitol. There you'll be put in the hands of your stylists. And trust me, you won't like what they do, but don't resist."

Naruto could almost imagine what they _would_ do. Probably try to cut and straighten his hair, or cover him in pounds of make-up. He shuddered.

"But what about helping us?" Katniss asked urgently. "When we get to the cornucopia, what do we-?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Haymitch moved to grab his bottle of remaining alcohol, which had unfortunately not been broken by Katniss. "All in due time, sweetheart." Then he departed, leaving the train car without another word.

They were left standing together in the suddenly empty car. Nothing but the sound of the moving train filled the air.

"I don't like him," she muttered and took a seat.

Naruto joined her and shrugged. "Make do with what you have," he suggested.

"Not when what you have is drunken excuse for a mentor," Katniss hissed. "The first advice he'd probably give us is to find out if there's any alcohol in the cornucopia."

Naruto blinked, then for a moment laughed.

He actually wondered if that was the sort of advice their mentor would really give.

Silence settled upon them once more. Katniss gazed down at the now empty table, a look of uncertainty marring her lovely features. Perhaps she was still unsure of whether or not to continue associating so much with him.

He turned to her and sighed.

"Katniss."

She slowly looked up. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for defending me back there—I mean, when he called me a 'spoiled brat.'" He chuckled and scratched his hair.

It had been something small, but he still appreciated it.

Katniss' glanced to him, eyes trailing his lightly scarred arm. "Well, everyone knows you're not spoiled. Neither you nor Madge."

"And everyone knows you're not just _some _girl."

It wasn't like he knew her whole life story, or something. But the smallest of details could lead to the bigger picture. He knew she had lost her father when she was young, and that she'd had to provide for her family at such an age. It must have been really difficult.

"It hurt, didn't it?" she inquired, eyes focused on his arm.

Naruto gave a soft smile. "Yeah, but I'm definitely fine now."

Katniss bit her lip, struggling. But she still spoke sincerely.

"Thank you—for protecting my sister."

He nodded slowly. In this moment of silence and emptiness around them, he suddenly felt vulnerable. He hated to admit it, but he was unimaginably troubled by all that had been happening to him.

And maybe it was time he talked to someone about some of it.

At least… something.

He gently massaged his arm. "This whole thing is pretty terrifying."

Katniss' attention was on him once again, but before she could speak, the room was suddenly plunged into darkness. They looked around in alarm, only to realize that the train had gone under a tunnel.

"I… I know what you mean," Katniss admitted hesitantly. "The Hunger Games always seemed like something that was too horrible to actually happen to you."

Naruto was confident in his physical abilities, but the possibility of dying was still there and it made him shiver.

"Katniss…" Naruto leaned back in the chair, resting his hands behind his head. He stared off into the distance and decided. "I don't think I want to be your enemy."

His words must have sounded stupid, but the thought of outright killing someone from his home sickened him. Especially someone that had a family to support, someone that was his sister's friend, and someone that was in Peeta's thoughts.

Her gray eyes hardened for a moment. "That's not possible. We're going into a death game, Naruto. A free for all."

"Yeah. I know." Naruto nodded and let out a breath. "I don't want to try to kill you."

"And what makes you sure _I _won't try?"

Naruto gave her an incredulous look, a bit surprised, and then her steel-like persona fizzled away.

"Fine. I don't want to either," she said, whispering, "…who would?"

"Then… we should work together."

"Most Alliances fall apart quickly."

"We'll be the exception."

Katniss bit her lip, avoiding his eyes.

"So let's say we make it to the end. We're the last two. What then?"

Naruto clenched his teeth as her question struck him like a train.

What would happen then?

He thought about it for a second, searching his mind for an answer.

The train began to slow down, and the darkness in the room was lifted. It happened so suddenly that he squinted. Katniss looked past him and to the nearest window, eyes wide. Question still in the air, she moved to go look outside. He followed her and blinked when he saw it.

The Capitol, in all of its glory. Towering buildings, glinting metal bridges, and thousands upon thousands of vehicles. The city was a mass of ceaseless activity.

People noticed their train, and were eager to see them. There was a crowd already forming, with people stopping to watch as the railroad vehicle approached the station. Katniss looked disgusted. She tried to leave the window, but Naruto stopped her, shaking his head.

"You don't want them to think you're scared, do you?"

She paused, then gave in. And they stood their ground, sternly and unwavering, until the train passed the crowd and took them deeper into the city.

"They're excited to see us kill each other," Katniss said, finally retreating from the window.

"What else is new?" Naruto asked grimly.

He was still looking outside, utterly amazed by the technological distance between District 12 and the Capitol. The fact of this was saddening, and he wondered why a Nation so powerful was so divided.

"It won't work," Katniss said sternly behind him. Naruto turned to face her, leaning against the thick windows. "The alliance."

Naruto smiled softly, despite his feeling of disappointment. "Won't work? Or are you afraid that it will work too well?"

She flinched slightly, but her eyes remained strong. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind." He crossed his arms. "So you really feel this way?"

"Yes…" she answered, clenching her fists. "I need to make it back home. Nothing's going to stop me from trying. No one is."

In other words, she didn't want to let him in.

She was closing herself off again, locking him out, while he left the door open. She tended to do this a lot, he'd realized. One moment they would be getting along, and the next she would try to distance herself from him.

Perhaps she was doing the right thing, or maybe it was wrong.

There were drawbacks, as well as benefits to the issue of an alliance.

For one, an alliance presented a greater chance of _survival_ in the games, but the possibility of _betrayal_ was so much higher.

Especially during the climax of the Hunger Games.

He knew this, and still, he would rather be in an alliance than be alone.

Because a part of him abhorred loneliness.

When he thought about being alone, he would feel as though a thousand eyes were watching him from afar, glaring at him with hatred and contempt.

In District 12, he had never in a sense felt alone.

But maybe, in a past lost to his mind, there had been a period of time where he'd had no one.

And he didn't want to feel that ever again.

* * *

**Aw man, just when they were starting to open up to each other, this happens!**

**Once again, thank you guys for all the reviews. I enjoyed reading them all. Also, thank you for the favorites and follows and views. Even after all that time, I had many interested readers. You're all the best :)**

**The chapter's a bit short, but this is where I felt I should end it. And I'll try to update sooner, because I really _do _enjoy writing this.**

**On a different note, I did receive a few reviews expressing a concern for Peeta, when it comes to Naruto and Katniss. I appreciate these views, and it really got me thinking. And in the middle of my thinking, I came upon a question:**

**Would Peeta have _ever _ended up with Katniss if he hadn't been called for the games?**

**Maybe, but the odds would be very unlikely.**

**I'm not saying that she would have won without Peeta, but _if _she had won, then most likely, she would have ended up with Gale. Now don't get me wrong, I actually really like Peeta; however, I do believe it is very fair for Naruto to end up with Katniss, because I'm not sure Peeta would have ever taken a chance at confessing to Katniss if they hadn't been thrust into the HG. The Hunger Games was the catalyst that brought them together. Without it, their union would be much more unlikely. But without a doubt, Naruto _will _be conflicted when he and Katniss start to fall for each other. And the result of this on Peeta might be something worth mentioning after the 74th HG is over.**

**Naruto's memories will be coming back more and more as the story progresses. And Chakra? Just you wait!**

**I'm Kinda late, but Happy New Year!**

* * *

_**Preview: **_

_She and Naruto didn't speak to each other after they left the train. _

_It was just like the reaping, when the atmosphere between them had been tense and stifling. They were led away again and taken to separate rooms soon after the train had stopped. They were in the same building, but she was now alone, lying naked upon a metal table. Around her, three people hovered like flies, lathered in makeup and shrouded in flamboyant clothing. They touched and prodded, shaved and moisturized, plucked and pulled, until she was as hairless as stone._


End file.
